Silent death
Silent death is the seventh case in st ronde and the seventh case overall plot After discovering that the murder weapon used in Jacob Cockran's killer is in the possession of Zachary Miller who's currently in influential mile, the team went there to question and hopefully arrest Zachary miller. They learn that Zachary recently went to Jonah Wilkes office the team watched security footage that showed that Jonah had planned to meet Zachary at the St Ronde library. Needless to say, the team headed to the library to talk to Zachary, but instead found a murdered Jonah Wilkes with the murder weapon in his hand, a book. According to Grayson the killer put poison on the pages of the book that simply inhaling it would be fatal meaning the killer knows chemistry. The team quickly got suspects like the head librarian, Susan Yerkes, the man they were looking for, Zachary Miller, and rich lady, Zoe Dawson. The team continued their investigation and discovered the victim had a girlfriend. This was a librarian by the name of Sophie Dreschner and they got drug lord, Rein Andes on their suspect list as well the killer was revealed to be drug lord, Rein Andes. Rein killed Jonah because he threatened to expose Rein for his illegal drug use. Rein panicked he couldn't let the drug world lose another drug dealer, so he put the lethal poison on Jonah's book and killed him Judge Cartwright sentenced him to 37 years in prison with psychiatric consulting chief Richardson thought that another questioning of Zachary Miller was in order the chef told the player that Delaney was waiting for them Delaney told the player that she was going to use unorthodox means of interrogation. After the violent interrogation Zachary let2 the player search his office in which they found a document from Zachary to William Sharma, who's the father of Delaney's closet friends Upon questioning William(along with Neveda Sharma) denied the claims of Zachary being a criminal simply because he was engaged to Hailey Sharma. This made Delaney change her mind about Zachary believing that they're going after the wrong man summary victim: Jonah Wlkes weapon: Book killer: Rein Andes suspects Susan Yerkes The suspect is right handed The suspect drinks coffee Suspect's appearance The suspect wears a tie Zachary Miller The suspect is right handed The suspect knows Chemistry The suspect drinks Coffee Zoe Dawson The suspect knows chemistry Suspect's appearance The suspect wears a tie Sophie Dreschner The suspect is right handed The suspect drinks Coffee The suspect knows chemistry Rein Andes The suspect knows Chemistry The suspect is right handed The suspect drinks Coffee Suspect's appearance The suspect wears a tie Quasi-suspects Killer's Profile The killer knows chemistry The killer is right handed The killer drinks coffee The killer weighs 180lbs The killer wears a tie Trivia this is one of the cases in which the victim's body is found in the second crime scene This is one of the cases in which the first crime scene is investigated twice during the main leg Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases in St Ronde